Norepinephrine (NE) modulates glutamate-mediated excitation in many brain areas. In the prefrontal cortex, glutamate is strongly implicated in some of the long-term effects of cocaine such as sensitization; a persistent behavior similar to panic attack, anxiety and eventually paranoid psychosis. Jimenez-Rivera et. al 1998 (Abstract 7tb PR Neuroscience Conference) have shown that some of the long term effects of cocaine requires activation of alpha noradrenergic receptors. Preliminary evidence from Ortiz et al., suggests that glutamate uptake is increased in synaptosomes from cocaine-treated rats depleted of NE. On the other hand, Ulrich et al. (1998) have identified RNA aptamers that can be displaced by cocaine and presents the unique opportunity of using these aptamers as possible uptake inhibitors and modifiers of cocaine sensitization. Cocaine inhibits the reuptake of dopamine (DA) and norepinephrine with very similar potency. The collaborative research proposed in this project is focused on clarifying the neuromodulatory role of NE on glutamate transmission in the PFC and how this role is modified by cocaine. Neuromodulation of glutamatergic tone by NE in the prefrontal cortex is critical for the development of some of the long-term effects of cocaine (sensitization). This hypothesis will be tested by pharmacologically altering NE input in the PFC, while monitoring the neurochemical changes in glutamate transmission. In parallel, RNA aptamers that could interfere with DA and NE uptake will be tested for their ability to interfere with the modulatory effects of NE on glutamate transmission in the PFC. This project is the direct result of CMBN's long-term interactions. Dr. Jimenez- Rivera at Universidad Central del Caribe and Dr. Ortiz (Univ. of Puerto Rico) have been interacting with Dr. Hess (Cornell Univ.) for the past three years. The applicants will focus on the behavioral, electrophysiological and neurochemical modifications of NE modulation of g1utamatergic tone in the PFC of cocaine-treated rats. On the other hand, the collaborators will synthesize and screen for RNA aptamers with defined characteristics (ie. cocaine displaceability, among others). The experimental scheme proposed maximizes the expertise of both components and is consistent with a convergent effort towards understanding neuroadaptive changes. This collaboration provides the opportunity for participants at both institutions to further their theoretical and practical approaches exemplified by the work of Ulrich et al., 1998. The results of the proposed experiments are crucial for understanding how NE modulates glutamate neurotransmission in the PFC. Pharmacological manipulations (ie. Cocaine, RNA aptamers) should reveal the relevance of NE modulatory role(s) as well as, provide novel therapeutic strategies.